


way you got me under your spell

by montecarlos



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Romance, Unrequited Love, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: ant tries to ask robin to the yule ball. until love potion intervenes.





	way you got me under your spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edbighead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edbighead/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday fic for the wonderful Katherine who turned into an ABSOLUTE monster and fought me the entire bastard way. I hope you like this, darling. There's some liberties in the universe to some extent. The title is from Touch by Little Mix because I am unimaginative. Enjoy :)

The Yule ball is a spectacular event that only occurs every four years - on the eve of the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Ant knows that it doesn’t really matter for a sixth year like himself. He knows all eyes will be on the Hogwarts Triwizard champion - and he can’t blame people. Lucas di Grassi is an attractive seventh year Ravenclaw - handsome and intelligent, people say he’s the brightest wizard in his year. He’s stormed through the first task with an inventive way of tricking the dragon into giving up its golden egg and the word is that he’s already managed to solve the puzzle that hides within it and is ready for the next task. The other schools have already arrived - Beauxbatons in their chic periwinkle blue robes swept into the Main Hall. Their selected champion was a tall Frenchman with longish dark hair named Jean Eric Vergne, he used his cunning nature to sweep past the dragon in the first round with no problems. Durmstrang on the other hand, emerged from the depths of the murky lake in a beautiful boat. They had marched into the Great Hall, wrapped in furs from the Nordic lands. Their champion was a quintessential Nordic man - all white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Felix Rosenqvist was the seventeen year old seeker who played Quidditch for Sweden, Ant had no idea he was still in school. He looked younger, wrapped up in his furs as he and his students selected a seat at the Slytherin table.  
  
However, Ant’s thoughts are still on the ball. It’s all anyone will talk about over breakfast, hushed whispers of people asking others to go to the ball with them. Ant glances over to the Hufflepuff table where the object of his desires sits - Robin is a sixth year like himself and they share a few classes together. They talk occasionally, but their paths don’t really cross. At first, he had just a simple interest in Robin - the Dutchman was quiet and kept himself to himself. But Ant soon began to realise that Robin was quite skilled in magic - in particular within Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms. He was the first person to cast a corporeal patronus in their entire year - but he shrugged it off as nothing as the wisps of the translucent mole drifted around him, darting over the darkened corners of the classroom.  
  
He wonders who Robin will go to the ball with. He considers going over and asking him outright but Robin has his nose in a book, surrounded by other Hufflepuffs. His best friend, Stoffel Vandoorne is seated at the side of him writing a letter to presumably his parents. He’s snapped out of his thoughts by someone throwing themselves onto the bench next to him, sighing in annoyance.  
  
“Are you looking at him again?” Daniel Juncadella’s voice pipes own as he sits down and snags a piece of buttered toast.  
  
“No,” Ant replies, his cheeks pink with embarrassment, pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
  
“You totally were,” Dani says through a mouthful of toast. “I don’t know why you just don’t ask him to the ball, man,”  
  
“Because he’s probably going with someone else,”  
  
“You don’t know that for sure,” Dani fills a glass with pumpkin juice. “If you don’t ask him, you’ll never know,”  
  
“I suppose we could go together if we don’t find dates,” Ant says, picking at his boiled egg. He glances at Dani to find that the Spaniard has turned bright red. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Someone already asked me,” Dani’s cheeks are still bright red.  
  
“Who?” Ant asks with wide eyes.  
  
“I...I shouldn’t say,” Dani stutters out. Ant raises an eyebrow and continues eating his egg. “Man if it’s Abt or someone you could just tell me,”  
  
“I told him I wouldn’t say anything,” Dani takes a swig of his pumpkin juice.  
  
“Your new man is kinda secretive,” Ant shakes his head.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Dani replies, placing his cup back down on the table. Ant wonders why Dani is so secretive - his best friend is usually the type to tell Ant everything. But Ant respects Dani’s silence, it must be important.  
  
“So what colour robes are you going to get?” Ant changes the subject.  
  
“Mmmm, not sure yet. I was thinking silver. But we could go into Hogsmeade this weekend and check some out? You could ask Robin whilst we’re out,”  
  
Ant’s cheeks redden once more. “He’d say no,”  
  
“You don’t know that for sure. For gods sake, Da Costa, just ask him-”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Ant agrees, sighing heavily. He’d rather stay in his dorm and study for his Ancient Runes test the following morning, but he knows that Dani will drag him out, mysterious man or not. He once more glances at the Hufflepuff table to find Robin looking back at him. Their eyes connect for a moment before Robin realises he’s being watched and jolts, his cheeks reddening as he glances back down at his book.

* * *

“Dude, you really need to get a move on,” Dani says as they lay in bed. They’d just returned back to school from a long day in Hogsmeade Village and Ant was thankful to get into his bed.  
  
“All the good guys will have gone by the time you ask someone-” Before Ant can open his mouth, Dani continues, “And no, you are not staying in our dorm studying for that test. We all know you’re going to get the highest marks. I don’t know why you didn’t ask him in Hogsmeade?”  
  
“He was in Madame Puddifoots with Mitch the entire time,” Ant says, worrying his lip. “I wasn’t going to interrupt,”  
  
“Oh my god, Ant,” Dani sighs exasperatedly. “You need to hurry up and ask him,”  
  
“Why would he want to go with me when he could go with Mitch?” Ant says, gazing down at his rumpled sheets. The moon is visible through the window, like a shiny penny hanging from the sky.  
  
“I’m not going to give you an answer to that question, Antonio,” Dani chides. “The ball is in two weeks. You gotta ask him soon man, or at least someone else. I could ask Daniel to go with you-”  
  
“I don’t want to go with Daniel, thanks,” Ant says, rolling around on his pillows.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because he’s still trying to go to the ball with Lucas di Grassi,”  
  
“But isn’t he going with someone else already? Surely, people were lining up to ask Lucas to the ball,” Dani says, pulling up his duvet to keep out the chill of the Scottish air.  
  
“Yeah, he’s going with some guy from Beauxbatons. Apparently, Lucas asked _him_ ,”  
  
“But Daniel won’t admit that?” Dani asks, eyebrow raised.  
  
“He’s got a love potion,” Ant says softly. “He’s hoping to slip it into Lucas’s pumpkin juice so he will forget about this guy from Beauxbatons...I don’t think it’s a good idea for the record but he won’t listen to me,”  
  
Dani sighs heavily. “Ask Robin tomorrow, before it’s too late. Otherwise, you’ll have Daniel making heart eyes at Lucas for the entire dance,”  
  
Ant groans and presses his pillow over his face, trying to pretend that the Yule Ball doesn’t exist. Sleep soon follows but it’s a troubled one, Ant dreams of Robin laughing in his face as Mitch presses light kisses to the Dutchman’s face.

* * *

  
Ant forgoes an early breakfast in favour of snatching a few hours in the library to study for his test the next morning. The sunlight is just peeking through the curtains as he glances through the aisles trying to find the Charms book that he needs. He’s so engrossed in searching, he doesn’t realise that he walks straight into something - or someone - sending them both flying to the ground. Ant swears as he feels his glasses slide off his face and smash on the floor.  
  
“Oh shit, sorry-” Ant murmurs as he glances down at a blurry Robin Frijns, lying underneath him with a confused expression.  
  
“Are you okay?” Robin asks, immediately picking up Ant’s shattered glasses.  
  
Through his blurred vision, Ant makes out Robin’s wand for a second and his murmured “Oculus Reparo,” before he’s handed the glasses back. Robin immediately comes into focus and Ant finally notices the light dusting of freckles across Robin’s nose and cheeks and how blue his eyes are and immediately feels his cheeks turn pink.  
  
“I am so sorry,” Ant murmurs, scrambling off the smaller Hufflepuff. “I was just trying to find a book and-”  
  
“It’s no problem,” Robin says, picking himself up off the floor. He brushes a hand through his slightly tousled hair.  
  
They stare at each other for a moment before Ant breaks the silence. “Robin, I was wondering if you-” He bites down on his lip. It’s now or never.  
  
Robin glances at him with something akin to interest. Blush is clinging to his cheeks and his blue eyes are fixed on Ant as he continues, “I was wondering if you’d...be able to help me find this charms book,” He finishes lamely, cursing himself.  
  
Robin looks somewhat disappointed at his question. “...Sure. Which one is it?”  
  
“Quintessence volume 13. I need it for a test,” Ant says, feeling the blush still staining his cheeks.  
  
“Wait, I think I’ve seen that this morning,” Robin replies, leading Ant to the next shelf. Ant watches the Hufflepuff with interest as he stretches up to the top shelf, his fingers moving to pull out a worn old leather bound book. “Here it is,” He says, smiling with satisfaction as he presses the book into Ant’s hands. Ant feels his breath hitch as Robin’s fingers ghost over his own for a moment before Robin blushes and moves his hands away.  
  
“Was that all you needed?” Robin surveys him with a blue gaze.  
  
“Y-yeah, thanks. And thank you for repairing my glasses,” Ant says, holding the book close to his chest. He adjusts his glasses and smiles.  
  
“Anytime,” Robin replies as he disappears back to his desk which Ant notices is covered in rolls of parchment, ink quills and a pile of large books.  
  
Ant wishes he’d had the courage to ask Robin. He was supposed to be a Gryffindor after all.

* * *

  
Ant is finishing off his essay at the table in the Great Hall the next morning, trying not to recall the events that transpired between himself and Robin. Dani slides into his customary place next to Ant and begins helping himself to some bacon and eggs. 

  
“So why weren’t you at breakfast yesterday?”  
  
“I was in the library revising for my Charms test,” Ant says between mouthfuls of porridge.  
  
“Always revising,” Dani says, rolling his eyes. “Don’t you ever take a break?”  
  
“I bumped into Robin in the library-” Ant begins and Dani nearly chokes on a piece of sausage.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I mean literally,” Ant says, blush decorating his cheeks. “I knocked him over and we fell onto the floor-” He glances at Dani’s aghast expression. “It was an accident!”  
  
“Oh my god, that is adorable. Did you ask him to the ball?” Dani’s hazel-green eyes shine in the morning light.  
  
“No-” Ant begins only for Dani to look scandalised and lightly slap his best friend on the chest. “What was that for?” He mutters, adjusting his glasses.  
  
“You know what,” Dani says. “How could you not ask him?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Ant whispers exasperatedly. “I just-”  
  
“You’re supposed to be a Gryffindor, Antonio!” Dani says, waving his fork around.  
  
“I know,” Ant says, rubbing his hand over his face. “I asked him to help me find a book instead,”  
  
“Oh my god, Ant. The ball is in three days!” Dani murmurs.  
  
“I know,” Ant resists the urge to groan.

* * *

  
It’s the morning of the Yule Ball. Ant eats his breakfast silently in the Great Hall, trying not to cast glances across towards the Hufflepuff table. Robin is sitting next to Stoffel as always talking animatedly. Ant is suddenly ripped from his thoughts of the Dutchman as a strong smell of cologne tickles his nostrils.  
  
“Morning,” Daniel Abt chirps as he sits down next to Ant. He looks happy. Too happy, Ant notes as he carefully places a glass bottle on the table, casting a glance over to the Ravenclaw table where Lucas is sitting, finishing off an essay for one of his classes. It looks awfully complicated, Ant notes, glancing at the numerous ciphers and runes carefully placed onto the parchment.  
  
“What are you so happy about?” Ant asks his fellow Gryffindor.  
  
“I finally managed to perfect the formula,” Daniel says softly, grinning. “For the amortentia,” He grins, showcasing the pearlescent liquid shining in the glass bottle. “I had some help though, Robin was kind enough to help me brew it,”  
  
“Robin?” Ant asks, eyes widening.  
  
“Yeah, we’re pretty good friends. I had trouble getting hold of some Ashwinder eggs, but thankfully, Robin managed to get some for me and helped me to brew the potion,” Daniel says as he uncaps the bottle and slowly pours some of the liquid into a cup containing pumpkin juice. “Just got to offer it to Lucas and it should work,”  
  
Ant raises an eyebrow, glancing at the potion - it’s well made, it looks exactly like the descriptions in his potion book. However, suddenly, he’s overwhelmed by a sensual, earthy smell - he can smell cinnamon, heavy rain, the scent of old library books -  
  
“Can you smell it?” Daniel asks, his dark eyes shining. “Apparently, according to Robin, it has a different smell for everyone. It reminds you of the person you find most attractive-”  
  
Ant feels the blush dance over his cheeks.  
  
_Books. Robin._  
  
“I can smell the nature after it’s rained, dark red wine and new parchment,” Daniel says, glancing down at the drink. “What about you?”  
  
“What are you two doing?” Dani’s voice cuts through the light din of the Great Hall. “Why does that drink smell like ink, and freshly fallen snow and hot chocolate-”  
  
Ant raises an eyebrow. He tries to think who the person that Dani is attracted to - but he can’t think of a single person. Dani has never shown any interest in anyone before, certainly not in anyone at Hogwarts.  
  
“Amortentia,” Daniel says, his eyes shining. “It’s the ball tonight, so I had to make sure the potion was perfect,”  
  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ant asks, biting his lip. “I just don’t know if this will work,”  
  
“It will work,” Daniel says, sounding confident. “I’m sure of it,” He moves the cup closer towards Ant’s own cup of pumpkin juice. “Have you both got your robes sorted?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dani says biting his lip. “I’ve got the silver ones, I hope that he will like them-”  
  
“Ah yes, your mysterious man,” Daniel smirks. “Are we going to meet him tonight?”  
  
“Hopefully,” Dani says, his cheeks pink.  
  
Ant reaches for his cup of pumpkin juice and downs the entire thing in one gulp. It’s strangely warm and comforting as it trickles down his throat. “Better head off to Charms,”  
  
He leaves the table abruptly, the warmth still curling in his chest. Daniel watches him go before he turns back to the cup on the table. However, when his eyes fall on it, he notices that the orange juice inside is not longer shimmering and lacks the sensual smells that it held before. He examines it more carefully, smelling at the cup carefully before he curses.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Dani asks, looking confused.  
  
“I think that Ant drank the Amortentia,” Daniel says, his face is pale.  
  
“It’s not a problem right? He’ll just be in love with you for the night,”  
  
“Not exactly. Robin helped me brew the potion, Dani,” Daniel worries his lip.  
  
Dani swears under his breath. A lovestruck Ant is troublesome enough, but he knows the effects that the Amortentia has on a person’s mind. Ant will become infatuated with Robin, want to be with him at any cost. “We have to get to Charms before anything happens,” He says. Daniel nods and shoves the bottle into the pocket of his robes as they make their way down to the Charms classroom.  
  
However, when they arrive, nothing seems out of place. Ant is sitting in his usual place, doodling with his quill as they wait for Professor Prost to arrive. Robin hasn’t arrived yet, which Dani is thankful for. He knows that Ant would be mortified if he ended up snogging the Hufflepuff in front of the entire Charms class. Ant doesn’t seem to bat an eyelid when Robin enters the class and sits near the front as he always does. The class seems to progress as normal, until Professor Prost announces what their task for the lesson will be.  
  
“Today, class. We will try to master the beauty charm. This is a complex charm but if executed correctly, will enhance your beauty,” Professor Prost says, writing the spell incantation on the board. “I want you to focus on a part of your body that you feel you can enhance. And before any of you boys or girls get any ideas, we will not be focusing on parts of your body you usually hide under your robes. It will not make them any bigger,” That raises a titter from the class. Professor Prost continues, pressing his glasses onto his large nose. “The incantation is simply, pulchritudo. Repeat after me, class. Pulchritudo,”

“Pulchritudo,”  
  
“Again,”  
  
“Pulchritudo,” The class chorus.  
  
“Very good,” Professor Prost says. “Now I am aware that it is the Yule Ball tonight. Like most charms, this one loses its effectiveness over time. However, this charm is unique in that it is a weak one and the effects will fade away in a few hours,”  
  
The class groans, a few of the girls complain about not being able to have shiny hair for the ball. Professor Prost continues. “I want you to think of something you want to improve. It could be making your hair darker, your teeth straighter. For myself, I am going to think about a smaller nose,”  
  
There’s a ripple of laughter around the classroom. However, Professor Prost removes his spectacles. “The first thing is to picture the enhancement in your mind,” He begins. “Then to place your wand next to that part and say the incantation. After that, we will play a little game in which the people in this class will guess what you have changed,” He says the words and a glow appears from his wand, engulfing his nose. It glimmers for a moment before it vanishes and the class gasp at the sight of Professor Prost’s nose - smaller and straighter against the plains of his aged face. “Now you may try, but please be careful. We don’t want to perform any anti-charms. I had someone last year who grew teeth like a rabbits-”  
  
Ant catches Dani’s eyes. He knows exactly what the Spaniard is going to change - he’s always been self conscious of his teeth. He thinks about himself, about what he is unhappy with. He settles on his hair - on making it a little lighter and softer. Immediately the words of the incantation fill the room and changes begin to develop on the young wizards. Dani immediately smiles back at him with shorter, whiter teeth. Ant presses a hand through his hair to find it softer. He gazes at himself in one of the mirrors that Professor Prost had set up for this lesson and finds it to be a honey sort of colour. It looks beautiful and it suits his skin tone.  
  
“This is so cool,” Dani says, grinning widely. It’s alien to see him this way, Ant thinks, he is fond of Dani’s overbite. It lends him a certain affection. They soon to move around the room, trying to guess what their peers have changed. Daniel approaches them with a sudden growth spurting out over his chin and cheeks - it’s no secret that Daniel has always desired to grow some half decent facial hair and strangely, Ant finds, it suits him.  
  
He moves away from Dani and Daniel only to bump into someone again. Pushing his glasses back up onto his face, he finds Robin staring back at him. “You’re making this a habit, Da Costa,” Robin smiles and Ant feels his cheeks turn pink and the warmth from before flooding his chest again. “Your hair looks good like that, though,”  
  
“Thanks,” Ant replies, looking carefully at Robin. However, he soon realises what is missing. The tiny freckles that spread against Robin’s cheeks and nose are gone, replaced with smooth, pale skin. “I know,” Robin says, smiling. “It’s different, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah, it is,” Ant says softly. He wants nothing more than to reach out and touch Robin’s skin. But he doesn’t. His chest feels empty when Robin moves away.

* * *

  
It’s chaos in the sixth year Gryffindor dormitory as all six boys struggle to get ready for the Yule Ball. Ant is reluctant to go and chooses to cram in some last minute studying for his Runes test. After Alex, Richie and Tom have all left dressed up in their robes, only Dani, Ant and Daniel are left. Daniel is still trying to get his hair to lie flat whilst Dani is still trying to persuade Ant to accompany them to the ball.  
  
“Look, you might be going on your own, but Daniel will be with you and you might get drunk enough to ask Robin for a dance?”

  
“Robin?” Ant immediately perks up. “Robin’s going to be there?”  
  
“Of course,” Dani’s eyebrow furrows. “He was always going to be there,” He watches as Ant closes his book and immediately goes over to his wardrobe. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Getting ready,” Ant says, pulling out his dress robes - they’re a beautiful shade of blue that glimmer in the dim light of the dormitory. “If Robin’s going, I will go,”  
  
“Ant, are you okay?” Daniel asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Yes. I am excited,” Ant says, pulling on his dress robes. “I need to style my hair. I need to look perfect for Robin. I can’t wait to see him-”  
  
Dani shares a look of horror with Daniel as their worst fears are realised. The Amortentia that Ant had consumed earlier is beginning to have an effect, right before the ball.  
  
“Don’t you think you should stay here? I mean, you have a lot of studying to do-” Daniel begins, worrying his lip.  
  
“Study? I can’t study. I have to make sure I look perfect for Robin,”  
  
Dani bites on his lip. “Perfect for Robin?”  
  
“Yes, he’s the love of my life,” Ant says with a dream-like expression on his face. “Do you think that he ever thinks about me?”  
  
“Ant, I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you to come to the Ball-” Dani says, glancing at Ant. “I mean, what if Robin’s not there?”  
  
“Well if he’s not there, I could always go down to the Hufflepuff common room and try and find him,” Ant says, looking pensive. “I mean, I could tell him how I really feel-” He tousles his hair slightly - it’s returning to its natural colour as the charm wears off. “I wonder if he loves me in the same way I love him,”  
  
Dani swears under his breath. He knows the only way for Ant to back out of going to the ball now is to tie him to the bed and his date will be waiting for him. It’s not an option. He pulls Daniel to the side as Ant continues to mess around with his hair.  
  
“We’ll take him to the ball and try keep him away from Robin,” He whispers.  
  
“What? He’s going to do something stupid and you know it,” Daniel whispers back, eyes wide.  
  
“What other choice do we have?” Dani murmurs, watching his best friend.  
  
Daniel nods once. “But what about your date?”  
  
“Guess he’ll have to help us out,” Dani says pensively.  
  
“Hey, are you ready to go?” Ant cuts in, his eyes have an edge of dreaminess, no doubt thinking about the boy of his dreams. “The quicker we go, the quicker I can find Robin,” He pauses for a moment, sighing.  
  
Dani and Daniel exchange glances. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

  
The Yule Ball is beautiful - encapturing a frozen kingdom sort of theme. There’s snow piled up everywhere in artful swirls that reflects brightly off the candles suspended in the sky. The roof of the Great Hall is a rich dark blue, twinkling with many stars. There’s sharp sparkling ice sculptures of each house of each school and there are placed carefully around round tables, decorated with white and icy blue decorations. Dani and Daniel manage to drag a lovestruck Ant over to one of the tables before he glances at his watch and curses.  
  
“I have to go,”  
  
“What do you mean you have to go?” Daniel hisses, pulling Ant back into his seat. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I have to meet my date,” Dani says, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be about fifteen minutes and then I’ll be back with him. He’ll understand,”  
  
Daniel sighs in exasperation as Dani disappears into the crowd as Professor Agag, their headmaster calls for quiet. “It gives me great pleasure to announce the Yule Ball of the fifty eighth Triwizard Tournament,” He says with a smile. “Introducing, the champion of Beauxbatons. Jean Eric Vergne, and his partner Sam Bird,”  
  
Sam Bird is a flirtatious seventh year Gryffindor. Ant is surprised to see him on the arm of the Frenchman, looking stunning in his navy blue dress robes. He’s smiling softly at Sam who looks tiny next to him in an interesting set of purple robes that actually seem to suit him. He tries to spot Robin in the crowd but can’t seem to locate the Hufflepuff.  
  
“The champion of Hogwarts, Lucas di Grassi and his partner, Loic Duval,” Ant watches Daniel's face drop as he watches the Ravenclaw step out in a navy-black set of robes with a beautiful boy that Ant recognises from Beauxbatons. He looks even more stunning in his blue robes that seem to compliment Lucas’s. Lucas whispers something to Loic, which smiles and laughs. Ant squeezes Daniel's knee in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
“And the champion of Durmstrang. Felix Rosenqvist and his partner, Dani Juncadella,”  
  
Ant feels his mouth fall open as Felix strolls in, his blonde hair shining in the light. Dani looks different standing next to him. His silver robes seem to shimmer in the light and he’s looking at Felix with interest. Felix meets the glance and Ant watches their hands entangle. He swears he can see Felix squeeze Dani’s hand for a moment as though to reassure him. Dani’s not used to being the centre of attention.  
  
“And now for the winner’s dance,” Professor Agag announces.  
  
“I can’t believe he kept that quiet,” Daniel murmurs, breaking the silence.  
  
“I can’t believe he didn’t tell us. Felix Rosenqvist? He’s practically royalty,” Ant says before he glances around the room again. “Have you seen Robin by the way? I haven’t seen him yet,”  
  
“No, I haven’t seen him,” Daniel says, biting his lip as he watches Lucas begin to waltz with Loic. “Maybe we should get drinks ready for when Dani finishes his dance?”  
  
They both watch Dani dance with Felix - they’ve never seen the Spaniard look like that at anyone before. He looks slightly guarded, but Felix is tender and soft and guides Dani around the dancefloor carefully, his icy blue eyes never waver from the Gryffindor.

* * *

  
“How are things going?” Dani pops up what seems like hours later when the fanfare over the champions has died down and the dance floor is full of students, jumping around and dancing to the music.  
  
“Where’s Felix?” Daniel asks, watching Ant out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“He’s getting us all drinks,” Dani says, his cheeks slightly pink. “How’s love boy over there?”  
  
“Still asking about Robin every ten seconds. This love potion thing was a bad idea-”  
  
“Oh, Dani. You’re back, have you seen Robin?” Ant cuts into the conversation. “I haven’t seen him yet-”  
  
“Not yet. It’s a big party though, Ant,” Dani says, trying to placate his best friend.  
  
“You managed to get a date with Felix Rosenqvist and I can’t even find the man of my dreams-”  
  
“How did you manage that by the way?” Daniel asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“You know how I do a lot of swimming in the lake?” Dani says, his eyes turning pink. “Well, it turns out that Felix does training in water too. We kept meeting at the lake and well, things went from there-”  
  
“Käraste,” A deep voice cuts in. Felix Rosenqvist is shorter than everyone was expecting. But he still commands attention. He leans in and presses a light kiss to Dani’s cheek, causing the Spaniard to blush. “I hope that the drinks I ordered are the right ones,”  
  
“I’m sure they are, love,” Dani says, the blush still clinging to his cheeks. “I should introduce you to everyone, this is Daniel Abt. He’s one of my best friends and the other guy is my best friend, Antonio Felix Da Costa-” He stops, realising that Ant has disappeared from Daniel’s side. He curses under his breath.  
  
“What’s wrong, Daniel?” Felix asks, eyes full of concern.  
  
“Our friend, Ant - he accidentally drank a love potion. We have to find him before he does anything stupid-”  
  
“Where do we look?” Felix asks.  
  
“Look for Robin,” Daniel pipes up before they split up and try to find their friend before his love-potion addled mind causes problems.

* * *

  
Ant pushes through the crowd of dancing people, the warmth clawing deeper into his chest. He needs to find Robin, he needs to tell him how he feels about him. He can only think of Robin, of the tiny freckles on his face, of the tiny nose wrinkle when he doesn’t like something, how his hair always seems messy no matter what he does to it. He doesn’t take him long to find Robin, standing next to Stoffel in his blue robes. They look beautiful on him, matching his eyes perfectly and he’s laughing at something the Belgian is saying.  
  
“Robin?” Ant cuts into the the conversation, smiling widely. “Can I speak to you in private for a moment?”  
  
“Sure,” Robin says, raising an eyebrow as he follows Ant outside to the balcony that the professors seemed to have conjured up for this evening. Strangely, there’s nobody on it at this moment, everyone is inside the warmth of the Great Hall, dancing and having a good time. “What’s up?”  
  
Ant gazes into Robin’s dark blue eyes for a moment, revelling in the fact that the freckles are back before closes the gap between them. His lips meet Robin’s slowly, his hands moving to gently cup Robin’s face. Robin is hesitant at first, but soon melts into the kiss as a small groan pushes forward from his lips. Ant can feel Robin’s breath against his lips and deepens the kiss, his hand moving to wind through Robin’s hair. Robin seems to pull him closer, hands fisting into his robes as their lips glide over each other. It’s everything that they ever imagined. The snow is still falling outside - real snow, this time - and Ant can feel it melting into Robin’s hair and brushing against his nose but he doesn’t care. He can feel the heat flare up inside him as their lips move against each other.  
  
Eventually, they pull apart and Robin’s hands move to gently cup Ant’s face. “Not that I didn’t enjoy that, but what was it all about? You don’t just go around kissing people,”  
  
“I love you, Robin,” Ant blurts out, eyes locked with Robin’s. “I wanted you for so long, I wanted to ask you to the dance but I was too scared...I was scared you would say no,”  
  
“I would have never said no,” Robin says softly, his finger stroking over Ant’s face. His gaze suddenly turns to one of concern as he takes in the sight of Ant’s dilated pupils. “Ant?” He asks, his tone full of worry. “What happened? What did you take?”  
  
“I didn’t take anything!” Ant says, his hands moving to brush over Robin’s as he tries to lean in for another kiss. “I just -”  
  
“Have you been drinking?” Robin asks, keeping his voice soft.  
  
Ant shakes his head. “I’m not drunk, I’m sober. I was just tired of hiding my feelings for you-”  
  
“This isn’t you though, Ant. Your pupils are blown and-”  
  
“I’m _fine_ ,”  
  
“You’re not fine, Ant,” Dani’s voice cuts through their conversation. Robin freezes to find Dani standing at the doorway, Felix and Daniel right behind him. “I’m really sorry, Robin. Ant accidentally took some love potion this morning-”  
  
Robin’s face drops. “Love potion? You mean the love potion I helped Dan make?”  
  
“It was a stupid idea,” Daniel pipes up. “I had no idea he was going to drink it-”  
  
“So this...all this was just a act? Ant’s feelings manipulated by the love potion I made,” Robin’s hand drops from Ant’s face. Pain spread across the Portuguese man’s face.  
  
“Robin, please-”  
  
“This isn’t you, Ant. This is just some potion-”  
  
“It’s not,” Dani pipes up. “His feelings for you are very much real. He’s liked you for ages but you know Ant, he’s too scared to do anything about it. He wanted to ask you to the Ball and we all told him to just do it but-”  
  
“He was too scared,” Robin finishes. He sighs, accepting Ant’s hand. Ant seems to light up at the touch. “What if it’s not real?”  
  
“Love potions hold a sense of realism,” Felix says. “Although they are manufactured feelings, the person affected by one must still hold that person dear for it to work properly. This certain one that Ant consumed has that ability. It’s powered by real feelings,”  
  
“I do love you,” Ant cuts in, his eyes locked on Robin. “And I know you think it’s the potion talking, but I have liked you for so long. I wanted to kiss you for so long-”  
  
Robin smiles gently at the Portuguese man, squeezing his hand gently. He believes Ant, every emotion on his face is genuine. He’s seen that look in Ant’s eyes before, when their fingers connected over the book.  
  
“So what are we going to do?” Daniel asks, confusion written on his face.  
  
“We’ll take Ant to the Room of Requirement. We’ll be able to stay with him and monitor him through the night,”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Dani agrees.

* * *

  
“So what is the Room of Requirement?” Felix asks with interest as he watches Robin walk in front of a blank wall three time with a look of concentration on his face. However, his question is soon answered by the appearance of a large ornate door appearing in the stone walls.  
  
“It’s a room that appears to anyone when they need something,” Robin says, tugging on the door handle. He opens the door and the others follow him, their eyes widening at the sight before them. “I wanted a place to stay for the night,” Robin explains.  
  
The room is large and warmly lit by a large fireplace at one side, the crackling fire throwing shadows off the walls. There’s a selection of large fluffy pillows and blankets all filling the floor. Robin notices the sets of pyjamas folded up by the fireplace and five steaming mugs of hot cocoa resting on a coffee table by the blankets. He silently thanks the room as the five boys settle in for the night.  
  
Ant is reluctant to leave Robin alone but is soon persuaded to lay down amongst a cluster of the blankets and pillows, cuddling into Robin. Dani doesn’t want Ant too far away from him so all five boys ended up curled up together in the duvets. Ant soon falls asleep against Robin’s shoulder, his features softening in sleep.  
  
“So why did you bring us here?” Dani asks softly.  
  
“Because I wanted to see if Ant still felt the same when the effects of the potion had wore off and I knew that they wouldn’t want to let him out of your sight,” Robin says, smiling at Ant slumbering against him.  
  
“Why aren’t you in Ravenclaw?” Daniel pipes up from next to Felix.  
  
“I asked not to be,” Robin says. “I didn’t want everything to be a competition of how smart you could be,” He shrugs. “Hufflepuff was the best fit for me. So why the love potion? You never did tell me,”  
  
“It was for Lucas,” Daniel says softly. “That’s why I wanted one that was less synthetic. I never intended for Ant to drink it and to be honest, I’d have never given it to Lucas. It’s not fair on anyone…” He glances down at the sleeping Ant. “You’re not angry at him are you?”  
  
“Angry? Never, just wish he’d had a bit more courage,” Robin says. “Isn’t he supposed to be in Gryffindor?”  
  
“That’s what I said,” Dani laughs.  
  
Robin’s eyes never leave Ant’s face. “Well, we’ll see how courageous he is in the morning I guess,”  
  
Everyone’s eyelids soon grow heavy with sleep and soon, soft snores fill the room.

* * *

  
Ant wakes up to find himself resting on something soft. He opens his eyes to find he’s not in his bed in Gryffindor Tower. He’s in a room he’s never seen before - soft drapes cover the ceiling and there’s a fire crackling in the hearth. Ant glances to his side to see Robin fast asleep, pressing up against him - his heart seizes for a moment before he takes in Robin’s light freckles and how relaxed his features look in sleep. However, his slight movements manage to stir the Hufflepuff.  
  
“You’re awake,” Robin says sleepily, gifting Ant a small smile. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m okay. What are we doing here?” Ant asks softly. He doesn’t move from Robin’s side though - he’s warm and comfortable and it just feels _right_ .  
  
“You drank some love potion last night and decided to tell me everything,” Robin replies. He watches Ant’s face fall for a moment and smiles. “But it’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you were all right, that you wanted _this_ ,”  
  
“This?” Ant repeats, his heart racing.  
  
“This thing between us,” Robin says, the smile still on his face. “I mean, if you want to-”  
  
“Of course I do,” Ant murmurs out. “I wanted to ask you to the Ball for so long-”  
  
“And you kissed me instead-”  
  
“Oh _god_ ,” Ant whispers, glancing down at the duvet pulled around them, his lip catching between his teeth.  
  
“Hey,” Robin says softly, his hand moving to cup at Ant’s face. “Hey, it’s okay,” He repeats, leaning in. “I kinda liked it,”  
  
“Yeah?” Ant whispers, his eyes locking with Robin’s.  
  
“Yeah,” Robin replies, leaning in to close the gap between them. Their lips meet and Ant feels the warmth built in his chest. He melts into the kiss, his hands moving to grab onto Robin’s pyjamas. It’s a small kiss - almost chaste and innocent, barely a brushing of the lips but it’s everything to Ant. He feels electric, he feels alive.  
  
“So are we going to do this?” Robin asks, pulling away from Ant’s lips for a moment.  
  
“You bet your ass we are,” Ant replies, smiling.  
  
“There’s the Gryffindor I know and love,” Robin returns the smile as their lips meet again in a kiss.


End file.
